Starlight Duet
by Had Cipher
Summary: Monsters have been freed, and when you become friends with a certain royal family, surely i don't have to be more obvious, right? Azzy x reader, book 1 of 3


A melodious tune filled the air. (y/n) was sitting on the porch of a house on a swinging chair, painted a bright peach and blue colour. She glanced up toward the sky, taking in the swirling of colour and the moon that has started to rise. The birds whistled, seemingly in tune to the song (y/n) was singing.

" _You be the prince and I'll be the princess,_ _It's a love story, baby just say yes-_ "

The oak door of the house creaked open and a figure appeared. The smell of cinnamon drifted toward (y/n) and she immediately stopped. Her body moved seemingly on its own as she stood up and walked toward the basket of warm goodies.

"(y/n), my child! What are you doing outside? It's getting late. Come inside,"

(y/n) jolted back into reality and blinked up at Toriel. She smiled sheepishly, her face warming. Toriel extended a gentle hand toward her and she took it hesitantly. Toriel smiled encouragingly at her before taking her inside, clearly forgetting about the cinnamon bunnies that were left on the porch. (y/n) surely didn't for she scooped the basket in her arms, relishing the warmth and wonderful scent.

Toriel led the way into the house. (y/n)'s parents had gone overseas for work so no one was at home to take care of her. She wandered the neighborhood after school but was never out too late. Since the holidays arrived, she had so much time to fill. She began reading and drawing but since there weren't many books in the mini library located in a corner of the house, she got bored quickly.

It was then did she find out about Frisk, who had freed the monsters from the underground. She had heard of them from the newspapers. She had skimmed through the article one day but a certain name caught her eye.

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

'Prince Of Monsters' they had called him. (y/n) had always wanted to become a princess. She made paper crowns from different colours, shapes and sizes. After a while, her designs became more elaborate. It had become a hobby of hers, so much so that she had a whole room of crowns that is now called the 'Throne Room', unironically. Her latest one was made of gold coloured paper. On it, the words, "Princess Of Monsters"

It was her prized possession. She even claimed that she wanted it to be a family heirloom. The click of the door brought her back into the present. She let Toriel sit her down on the wooden dining table. It had four seats. (y/n) heard pounding from the stairs and glanced up, she was met with a green and yellow striped sweater and bright green eyes.

"Mom! I'm- oh, a human? Hi!" The green eyed boy greeted, and Lexy thought she could see stars shine in those green depths. She was mesmerized and didn't realise he had asked a question until she saw he had a question in his eyes.

"O-oh! Sorry, c-could you repeat your question?" (y/n) stuttered, her ears turning red.

The boy just laughed softly. _He's so cute.._ Lexy thought, silently wanting to hug him.

"I asked what your name was, my name is Asriel. "

"O-oh, Name's (y/n), but my pals call me (n/n) N-nice to meet you, Asriel," (y/n) stuttered, mentally smacking herself.

Asriel smiled at her. How can a monster be so cute?

For dinner that night, Toriel served the two some pasta. After finishing, Asriel stood up and was about to leave but (y/n) moved at the speed of light, and grabbed his furry arm. _Oh golly! He's so soft.._ She thought, wanting to cuddle him forever.

She had been staring. Asriel was looking into her eyes in question and wonder. Neither remembered what they were going to do, until (y/n) wiped off the tomato paste from the corner of his mouth. She shied away as Asriel said his thanks.

"(y/n), my child. Would you like to spend the night with us? It's very dark out, though you would have to share a room with Azzy."

(y/n) was looking out the window, scanning the sky for its twinkling, frosty stars. Then she looked toward the grandfather clock that was lazily clinging onto the wall, like and old man needing support.

Then she smiled radiantly.

" I'll take you up on that offer then, mom."

Toriel's featured shifted, looking confused, but then she smiled, her cheeks dusting a light shade of pink. It was cute. The simple thought of that made her mind go blank, though surprisingly, she didn't mind it at all.

Asriel led the way up the stairs and into his room.

In the middle of the night, (y/n) awoke to the sweet melody of a piano. Rubbing her eyes, she groggily turned around and opened her eyes to look at Asriel's bed.

"Wha-"

Asriel wasn't in his bed. She glanced around the room, after being sure he wasn't there, she walked out the door, the floor cold beneath her feet. The sounds got louder and louder until she reached a large door. Without hesitating, she took a peak.

It was Asriel, and he was dancing.

"u-um.. Asriel?"

Asriel turned away instantly, ashamed at being caught. (y/n) thought it was cute.

"O-oh! (y/n), you're awake. Um, if you'd like.. I need a little help. I can't dance without a partner?" Asriel whispered softly, awkwardly.

(y/n) was swooning internally at his request, screeching mentally. Asriel was still looking not at her. It was then did she realise she never answered his question.

"I'd love to!"

The music played in the background and the two twirled slowly in the middle. Their eyes locking, never shifting for anyone or anything. Asriel's arms were warm and comforting, taking the lead but not moving too quickly for (y/n) who was still half asleep.

Asriel, took her for a dip. She yelped, now fully awake. Asriel smiled, then laughed softly. A smile played on (y/n)'s lips, her cheeks rosy. Golden lights dimmed and brightened throughout the dance, not that any of them noticed. As the song ended, Asriel dropped his arms from where they were on (y/n)'s shoulders. She could feel his touch lingering on her nape and her back.

She pouted slightly at the coldness where his arms once were. How she wished they could be like that forever, safe in each other's arms and dancing the night away lost in those candy-apple green eyes.

That night, stars blazed abovehead. Two people, once divided, came together in perfect harmony, dancing, playing the game of love.

And neither regretted it at all.


End file.
